


Blood and Water

by halsteadmarchs, rallosdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Christopher Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tsnumai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadmarchs/pseuds/halsteadmarchs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallosdiaz/pseuds/rallosdiaz
Summary: The waves that they were just watching crash up onto the rocks had disappeared showing the sharp rocky base which is normally covered and that’s when Buck sees what’s in the distance.A tsunami.And they were about to be caught right in the middle of it.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> this is based around the episodes 3x02 and 3x03 with some major changes around what happens in the second wave.  
> this is a collab fic with my best friend rae (@rallosdiaz on here) and hope that you enjoy!

Buck had been hiding out in his apartment for over a week now and he felt like his world was all crumbling around him just as he managed to pick up the pieces of the last few months but that’s when the blood clots came. All of his hopes to be able to go back to full duty after five months off were wiped away as soon as he started to choke on his own blood on Bobby’s patio. He closed off his phone and didn’t leave the apartment or talk to anyone unless he had to and the team knew that this was a problem and they needed to try to help him out in some way. That’s when Eddie knew that he had to take Chris to his Abuela’s but knew how much Chris was missing Buck and the idea came into his head to help the two most important boys in his life.

Arriving at Buck’s apartment, Eddie pulled out his key and unlocked the door as quietly as possible and told Chris to sit on the couch whilst he went to wake up Buck, they had exchanged keys not long after the earthquake in case one of them never made it home after a shift. Trying to get quietly up the stairs in order to not disturb a sleeping Buck but he sees him fidgeting under the covers so knows that he’s awake but doesn’t turn and speak to him. So with a small sigh he walks over to Buck’s bed and pulls back the covers which causes Buck to jump up and glare at Eddie with menacing eyes before pulling the covers back over his head.

“Get up”

“What’s the point?”

“The point is you need to get out of the house and see the outside world, it’s been too long Buck”

“No I really don’t”

“You know your life isn’t over because you’re not a firefighter anymore”

“Says the firefighter” Buck says whilst walking down the stairs with an angry glare on his face aimed directly at Eddie even though he wasn’t facing him.

“You know that blood clot could have killed you? But it didn’t and that’s a sign”

“There’s no such things as signs”

“Buck you were crushed by fire truck and had numerous blood clots hit you and that’s only in the last six months don’t try to say the signs are real”

Buck rolled his eyes whilst walking over to his kitchen counter in order to get a drink and only to find an empty cup there which he had left from the previous day and while Eddie kept talking he started to walk back upstairs to go back to bed in a sulk when he heard the tapping on his apartment floor to the side of his stairs and out of the corner of his eye he sees the fluffy brown curls that he’d missed seeing. 

“BUCK!” Chris yelled out from across the room to grab his attention and he started to come towards him with Eddie in tow.

Suddenly, he glare directed at his boyfriend turned into a huge smile on his face as he saw Christopher for the first time since the party and as Eddie went to give him a hug, Buck started to question why he was here as much as he loved seeing him.

“Hey hey buddy what are you doing here?”

“He’s spending the day with his Buck today”

“Where’s Carla?”

“She’s in Morocco” Chris replied to show that he’s still in the conversation.

“And I have to work today” Eddie says as he flashes a smile at Buck who was looking slightly annoyed at him as he could see where this was going, “So take him out and have fun, just remember he never feels sad or let’s anything get him down. Go to the movies or for food whatever he wants, bye Chris”.

“Bye Daddy” Chris says as Eddie walks out of Buck’s apartment and flashes his bright smile and eyes in Buck’s direction.

“So what do you like to do for fun?” Buck asked Chris with anticipation in his voice and Chris began to list the sorts of activities that he enjoys and they finally settle on going out for breakfast, to a movie and the pier in the evening to see the sunset. 

-

Eddie showed up to shift with a smile on his face which surprised most of the others as since Buck was off on medical leave it was obvious that he was missing his boyfriend being on shift with him, but today he seemed better.

“What’s happening with you Eddie? You seem really happy this morning.” Bobby asks as Eddie strolls up into the loft.

“I just dropped Chris off at Buck’s apartment and they are going to spend the day together and they are going to leave his apartment!” Eddie replied with a smile beaming across his face.

“That’s brilliant, hopefully they have a good time together and stay out of trouble”

-

Buck and Chris were having a good day starting out at a small diner not far out from Santa Monica having stacks of pancakes covered with chocolate syrup and whipped cream before deciding that none of the films on in the cinema were what they wanted to watch so decided to skip that and go straight to the pier. 

Parking his jeep not too far away from the pier down a side street in order to avoid the queues in the main carpack for the pier. Walking up to the pier with Chris standing by his side and this filled Buck’s heart with joy and he felt happy for the first time in over a week seeing his boyfriend’s son walk beside him. Once they arrived at the pier, Buck took Chris around lots of different rides and attractions with him before they decided to go sit and look out at the ocean. 

Chris was standing on the bench looking out towards the sea watching the waves bounce whilst Buck sat on the bench facing the opposite direction, holding onto the middle of Chris’ shirt in order to keep him safe. 

“You ever think about what you want to do with your life?” Buck asked Chris looking at him as he stared out at the waves splashing against the seafront.

“Astronaut or a pirate”

“Some good choices, cool outfits too”

“No, wait a firefighter!”

“Yeah me too”

Buck pauses and feels a wave of sadness come back into him knowing that the team is out on calls and he can’t be there to help them out and all of the bonding moments they might be having without him at the house.

“But Chris, if those career paths, don’t work out um I hope you do find something that you love. You know something you’re good at, something that makes you feel like you matter, something you can do forever because when you do it’s going to tell you who you are and it’s going to show you the rest of your life and that is the best feeling. I hope you find it and get to keep it.”

“You’re going to be okay kid” Chris says pulling Buck’s chin towards his face so that their smiles meet but when Buck’s head turns he sees something which throws him.

The waves that they were just watching crash up onto the rocks had disappeared showing the sharp rocky base which is normally covered and that’s when Buck sees what’s in the distance. 

A tsunami.

And they were about to be caught right in the middle of it.


End file.
